


【铁盾】独立日

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 从五月二十九日，至七月四日。从你诞生之日，至独立之日。（本文中的队长并没有被冻过）（有师生要素，学院铁x导师队）（其他私设和时间线操作内详）





	1. Chapter 1

托尼依稀记得在一九九五年的五月二十八日夜晚，他也遇到过类似的场景。那时候，刚刚经过一场激烈战斗的美国队长穿着有些破损的制服，带着满身的硝烟和尘土出现在了他的卧室里，问他：“虽然不太合适，但有什么地方能让我坐下吗？”

而托尼在想，真险，他再早五分钟进门就会直接撞见我脱战衣了。

但托尼发觉自己竟为这个错过而感到失望。他不得不承认自己十分好奇，他想知道美国队长发现钢铁侠的战衣之下其实是几年前被他开除的学生时会是什么表情，那种表情会不会带给他报复般的快感。

卧室的地毯上就放着再明显也不过的调试中的装甲部件，史蒂夫的目光从上面扫过却没有引起太大的触动——这是当然的，他知道托尼是钢铁侠装甲的制造者，只不过以为使用者另有其人而已。

“坐那边的沙发吧。”托尼指了指窗边的单人沙发，“我讨厌那个沙发套的花纹，准备改天去扔掉来着。”

“不介意的话我可以帮你洗。”史蒂夫小心地走过去坐下，尽量不让身上的灰尘沾到别的地方，“所以，明天是你的生日——再过一会儿就是了。”

“是啊，明天是我的生日，真是谢谢你特意来找我说这个，要不是你提醒我还真就忘了。”

这几年来托尼一直能以平常心面对美国队长，不过这仅限于在他穿着装甲，作为钢铁侠、作为美国队长的队友出现的时候，而当他像现在这样以普通人的身份站在队长面前的时候，他只会被一种至今没有得到宣泄的愤怒和不甘纠缠着，每一句话都夹枪带棒。

事实上托尼自己并不知道自己期待这些充满攻击性的话语能带来什么，同时也不知道自己究竟在期待从史蒂夫那里得到什么。

道歉吗？弥补吗？看他为当年的事情追悔莫及才痛快吗？

似乎又都不是。

唯一可以确定的是这种不确定让托尼感到极度烦躁，好在他和史蒂夫的见面并不频繁，每次见面的时间也不长：如果除去托尼作为钢铁侠和他共事的时间的话。

也许那种单方面见面是算不上见面的，根本没有实质性的沟通，当然也就不存在什么沟通问题。

“很抱歉我没来得及给你准备礼物。”史蒂夫摘下头盔，靠在托尼最喜欢的沙发套上，咧开嘴笑了起来，托尼从来都不懂为什么有人半边脸上沾着灰还可以笑得这么好看，“这应该不会影响到我不请自来参加你的生日派对这件事吧？顺便，我还得借你这儿洗个澡。”

确实不会。

十七岁的托尼·史塔克曾经因为美国队长出现在他的生日派对上而狂喜到满脸通红，在他兴奋到原地乱蹦乱跳之后霍华德颇为担忧地拿过他的杯子检查了一下里面装的到底是可乐还是某种不为人知的看上去像可乐的烈酒，而托尼在杯子被拿走之后放心地整个人跳到了美国队长面前，兴奋地勾着他的胳膊：“真的？真的？”

真的。第二天托尼就在复仇者学院里拿到了一张临时英雄执照，用特种纸做成。

在双手接过那张薄薄的纸时，托尼忽然就理解了纸张所带来的那种仪式感，他曾经觉得纸张是注定要在未来被淘汰的东西，但从那一刻起他发誓他要做证件用纸的忠实信徒，不遗余力地确保就算今后某天地球上所有东西都电子化了，人类也会继续种植速生林用来造纸，然后拿这些纸去印毕业证书，去印结婚证，去印预备役复仇者的临时英雄执照。

而一九九五年的那个夜晚，二十五岁的托尼杯子里是货真价实的酒而不是可乐，他不清楚自己究竟是不是醉了，因为在他的自我感觉里他比任何一个时刻都清醒，甚至理顺了一些他从来都想不通的事情。

他趴在队长胸口嘀嘀咕咕。他相信他们熟到这份上了。

他说，我第一眼看到你就觉得你活得太久了。多少年——多少年了？你实际上已经是个老头子了。

他说，其实老不老的不是问题，但是太久了。人活得越久心里的空洞就越大，因为失去的东西会一片片地剥离……

史蒂夫稳稳地站在那里，一只手别到身后把酒杯给放下，另一只手扶住托尼不让他摔在地上。

失去的太多，剥离的太多，人心里就会有个巨大的空洞。

说到这里的时候，托尼抬头看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫确定他醉了，但这一刻他显得异常清醒，那个神情让史蒂夫恍惚了一下，仿佛回到了几年前霍华德和玛利亚的葬礼上。

我想知道。托尼继续说着。我想知道怎么填满你心里那个空洞。

而史蒂夫想知道托尼是从何处得到这种力量的，他身上始终熠熠生辉的鲜活究竟是由什么支撑的。

这天晚上史蒂夫负责把酩酊大醉的托尼弄到床上，然后自己靠在沙发上睡了一觉，他以为醒来后会看到托尼宿醉不醒的狼狈样子，却没想到昨晚疯到了后半夜的托尼一大早就在咖啡的陪伴下鼓捣起了什么东西。

“加强柔性电子纸。”带着一点无伤大雅的炫耀成分，托尼主动向他介绍，“比一般的eink屏幕要柔韧结实得多，就算是你也得用点力气才能撕开。”

然后就像是怕史蒂夫不会多想似的，托尼用相当刻意的玩笑语气补充：“要是当初我的预备役执照是用这玩意儿印的就好了。”

史蒂夫摆弄着托尼放到他手里的一小块加强柔性电子纸，猜测着它大概不久之后就会出现在新闻里，然后出现在广告里，最后每个人都对它的存在习以为常，就像这些年来托尼的发明创造默默地改变着这个世界一样。

这很好。这真的很好。

但史蒂夫还是有问题要问。

“这样的生活真的让你满足吗？”

托尼不置可否，或者说压根儿就是假装自己没听见，他不能和史蒂夫谈生活，一旦谈生活他就得谈到他的秘密英雄身份，谈到他在复仇者学院抓住的青春岁月的尾巴，而这两件事他都不想提起——至少是不想和史蒂夫提起。

他没想到的是史蒂夫的思路拐上了一个奇怪的方向：“你是不是喜欢钢铁侠？”

对此托尼只得放声大笑，谢天谢地，世上仍然有事情可笑。

然后时间飞逝，一如既往。

两千年，世纪之交的一年，这年的五月二十九日，托尼·史塔克站在了三十岁的门槛上，而时隔五年，美国队长深夜忽然出现在他卧室的戏码再一次上演了。

和五年前那次不同的是，史蒂夫没有穿制服，没有带他的星盾，托尼进门时他已经悠闲地靠在窗边的单人沙发上，沙发扶手上还放了一个装着芝士汉堡的纸袋。

托尼满脸狐疑地拿起那个纸袋：“别告诉我这就是我的三十岁生日礼物。”

“噢，当然不是，那是顺便给你带的。”史蒂夫从衣服的口袋里摸出两根棒棒糖，把它们呈扇形展开送到托尼面前好让托尼能看清楚上面的标签，“这个才是礼物，挑个你喜欢的味道吧。”

史蒂夫有种让人分不清楚他究竟是在示好还是在挑衅的特质，不过托尼知道他一定在假装若无其事地暗示什么，因为在十多年前的训练场上，这几乎成了他们两人之间的某种默契，训练告一段落之后，史蒂夫就会不知道从哪儿变出来两份零食，有时候是饮料，有时候是糖果，每次都是不同的味道……然后他会让托尼先挑喜欢的味道。

唯一的一次例外似乎是在某年冬天，托尼记不得具体的日期，只记得那时窗外下着雪，史蒂夫走到场边把手伸进外套口袋里，却只拿出来一块巧克力。他撕开包装纸，仔细地比划了一下，尽量平均地把巧克力掰成了两半，递给托尼其中一半。

“我想请你帮个忙。”

史蒂夫在托尼忙着撕糖纸的时候说。

“啊怎么，你现在准备用一个汉堡一根棒棒糖就想收买我？而且棒棒糖还是我的礼物。”

“我失踪了。或者，准确一点来说，很快，复仇者们、神盾局还有其他各方都会发现美国队长失踪了，然后可以想见，他们会满世界的找我——但愿这不是我自作多情。”史蒂夫慢慢地拆开他那根棒棒糖的包装，“我想请你把我藏起来，三十七天。从今天起，到七月四日那天为止。”

托尼在那一刻可说是出离愤怒了，他觉得咒骂就在他喉头徘徊，他觉得下一秒他就会冲上去揪着史蒂夫的领子冲他喊“史蒂夫·罗杰斯你凭什么”。

然而史蒂夫吮着棒棒糖，平静地看着他，忽然说：“不知道这可不可以算是补给你的毕业考试。”

托尼一下子就泄了气。

他只能恶狠狠地咬着他选的那根棒棒糖：“你他妈的真是我的克星。”


	2. Chapter 2

“很好。”美国队长说，“很好。”

得到他这样评价的托尼正处于难以自救的倒悬状态中，几十秒前他站在这个支架中间，像过飞机安检一样抬起双手，让美国队长把支架上延伸出的钢索扣在他腰间的皮带上，队长从作为安全措施的软垫上走下去，留下几个深陷的、慢慢回弹的脚印。

“准备好了？”他问。

“准备好了。”托尼鼓足了劲儿，在脑海中反复背诵队长刚才所解说的种种要领，但他知道当你面对考验，脑子里却只有理论的时候，那这些理论往往不会有什么用。

被吊起来之后托尼大概维持了一瞬间短暂的平衡，那个瞬间的体验就像腾空飞翔一样奇妙，但是下一秒，这微妙的平衡离他而去了，他胡乱挣扎了几下，于是重心向后偏移，整个人向后栽了过去。

史蒂夫绕到了支架的后方，出现在托尼颠倒的视野中，说，很好，很好。

“我看不出来这哪里好了。”托尼在半空中晃晃悠悠，努力想要从这个困境中解脱出来——他对继续体验脑部充血的感觉没什么兴趣。

“好就好在你这样倒栽过来的时候头也不会着地。”

托尼哼了一声：“说这话的人以前比我还矮。”

“所以我没有嘲笑的意思。头不着地的话比较方便你像现在这样继续尝试。”

“这玩意儿太简陋了。”托尼偏过视线看着钢索所连接的支架，“我觉得能趁着这周末给它搞个自动调节装置之类的……啊，以及自动重启，报警系统，磨损监测，等等等等。”

“好主意，但我们稍后再议。托尼，我说过很多次你太容易走神了，你得学会专注于你当下的目标。”史蒂夫再次踏上了软垫，“我把你放下来，接着再来一次，比起理论，更重要的可能是抓准感觉。”

史蒂夫和之前一样走下软垫按下按钮，托尼也在短暂的停顿之后和之前一样倒栽了过去，他为此不甘地喊了一声，然后在半空中晃晃悠悠地问史蒂夫：“你觉得我的身高还有发展空间吗？我知道！专注，专注，但我觉得训练多线程处理能力也相当重要，毕竟反派可不会乖乖按照日程表一个一个地冲上来嘛。”

“我觉得这对你来说可不是什么问题。你知道复仇者学院为什么向你敞开了大门吗？”

“呃，因为我太帅了而且又是个天才？”

史蒂夫笑了一下：“接近了，不过不对。”

“那可真遗憾。”托尼故作懊恼地叹了一口气，“总不可能是因为你和我爸挺熟吧？”

“下一次如果你能保持三秒钟以上的平衡我就告诉你。”

第三次尝试的时候托尼吸取了教训，在向后倒去之前奋力地往前一扑，虽然几秒钟后平衡就朝着另一个方向逃逸了，但他还是成功地从史蒂夫口中换来了一段陈年往事。

某次，史蒂夫刚好顺路去接托尼放学，又刚好看见托尼被几个高年级学生堵在了墙根，他皱了皱眉头想走上前去的时候，领头的那个学生忽然发出了一阵惨叫，拼命地甩着手。

“虚张声势的人想法都很好懂。”托尼在回家的路上向史蒂夫解释，“他想威胁个头比他小的人的时候，就会伸手去揪对方的领子，所以我做了这个小玩意儿。”

他翻开自己衬衫领子的内侧，露出一些曲别针状的金属刺，以相当巧妙的方式贴合在布料的内侧，保证了既不会伤到托尼自己，又能给忽然用力揪他领子的人好好上一课。

“然后明天我就会招来相当疯狂的报复。”托尼拨弄着领口。

“到时候你准备怎么办？”

“应战呗，我可准备了一些有趣的小玩意儿。”

“虽然我欣赏你的骨气，不过你就不准备通过别的方式解决问题？”

“弱国无外交。”托尼以理所当然的态度回答，“和平不是人道主义或者其他什么虚无缥缈的东西带来的，而是核威慑带来的。信奉力量的人是不会被道理说服的，只有更强的力量才是他们眼中的真理，不巧的是我特别擅长制造真理。”

“就这样？”倒挂在平衡训练支架上的托尼绞尽脑汁回想，然而他对发生在车厢内的这段对话毫无印象，只记得那天晚上史蒂夫在他家吃完晚饭之后确实找霍华德说了些什么，“你觉得我的想法太有道理了让你觉得相见恨晚英雄所见略同所以非招募我不可？”

“不是，其实是我怕放着你不管的话，你长大之后会变成一个超级大坏蛋。”

“如果你想要的话，我可以变成一个穿着超酷的制服成天追着美国队长跑的超级大坏蛋的。”

“闲聊到此为止，托尼，你应该差不多适应了才对……”史蒂夫皱着眉头，看了一眼支架旁边的仪表盘，“啊，抱歉，参数调错了，怪不得你栽得那么狠。”

托尼气得直翻白眼：“你故意耍我是不是？！”

终于，托尼稳稳地在半空中保持住了平衡。

“这下你可以告诉我这个训练到底有什么意义了吧？”

“意义就在于让你知道平衡的重要性以及怎么去运用它。”

史蒂夫摆好了架势，朝前方用力挥出一拳，刚开始的时候托尼总会下意识地往后缩，但在经过了这半个月的队长式训练之后，他已经能面不改色眼不眨地看着拳头停留在离自己只有几厘米的位置了。

“看到了没？当你用力挥拳的时候，这一拳用的其实是你全身的力量，从脚，到腿，到腰，到背，都在发力且配合，而这一切的前提就是保持住平衡。我们要面对的不是有规则限制的正规格斗比赛，和敌人近身缠斗的时候什么情况都有可能发生，但只有这个原则是不会变的：想要取胜，就在保持住自己平衡的同时，去破坏敌人的平衡。”

托尼认真地听史蒂夫说完，并且认真地点了点头：“这个原则和你的大部分说教有着惊人相似的内核，那就是它是一句完全正确的废话。”

“根据我的经验，正确的废话总比错误的废话要好。”

史蒂夫伸手推了托尼一下，托尼在一阵摇晃之后很快又找回了平衡，他语带炫耀地问：“这回是真的‘很好’了吧，嗯？”

“我会说是‘还行’。”

“你就不能夸我一句？”

“教你真的很累。”史蒂夫扶了扶额头，“你是个禁不起夸奖的学生，而且很有自己的想法。”

“那难道不好吗？”

“我不是说那不好，而是那会让你的老师相当头疼，并且每天都要考虑十几次要不要打电话给你爸爸让他过来把你接回家。”

“原来你一天要想我十几次，我真是好荣幸。队长，你不能这样啊，要是你不管我导致我以后变成超级大坏蛋了怎么办？”

“那到时候我也会负责去收拾你的。顺便，根据你的性格判断，我需要提前警告你一下，在我允许你自己出任务之前，你要是敢不经汇报就擅自行动，我也会收拾你的。”

有没有被吓住是另一回事，但托尼确实把这句警告给牢牢记住了，他抱着汽车电池靠在山洞里的时候就突然想起了这句话，于是他对侯殷森说：“其实我这是擅自行动，没准儿我们再等几天，美国队长就会冲过来收拾我了。”

“是啊，前提是他知道你在这儿。”

“你说的也很有道理，前提是他知道我在这儿。”

沉默了一会儿之后，殷森开口问道：“你真的是个复仇者？”

“我知道看起来哪儿哪儿都不像，但我确确实实是个复仇者——的预备役。要不是这档子事儿我这会儿正在准备毕业考。”

“所以你今后将追随诸神的脚步……那可真是令人羡慕。”

“不。”托尼慢腾腾地站了起来，开始走向工作台，“我今后将与诸神同台。”

他在杂乱的桌面上理出一小块位置，扔下了一叠图纸：“我觉得最好是在美国队长赶来收拾我之前搞定这件事——他揍人可挺疼的——你能搭把手吗？”

殷森看了看那张图纸上勾勒出的一线生机，提出了一个不需要太内行也能提出的疑问：“它可能可以帮我们打败敌人，但那之后我们要怎么走出沙漠。”

托尼指了指推进器的位置：“简单，这玩意儿能飞。”

“你确定你能穿着这个大铁疙瘩在空中保持住平衡？”

他们之前面对的可是一个让人笑不出来的境地，所以这是殷森第一次看见年少的复仇者脸上露出了符合他年龄的笑容。

“这么跟你说吧。我回去之后要做的第一件事就是提前送队长一份教师节礼物，以感谢他的前期课程和正确的废话，虽然它们是在意想不到的场合发挥了作用。”

在他们开始为逃出生天而动手工作之前，殷森又指出了托尼的一个疏漏：“根据你的说法，你回去之后的第一件事应该是被美国队长收拾。”

托尼“啧”了一声：“那还等什么呢，咱们赶紧充满期待地开工吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

每个复仇者以及预备役复仇者都有两张英雄执照。

一张是入学的时候或者被招募入队伍的时候获得的，用特种纸制成，精美的压纹环绕着中间的印刷字体，如果你被认可为正式成员，那么上面还会有美国队长的亲笔签名。

队长总会再三强调他一直不怎么喜欢这些形式化的东西，这张所谓“英雄执照”被印出来并分发的目的是提供一种他觉得有益的仪式感，就像一套礼服。

“我该怎么带着它？”几个小时过后，托尼仍旧难以从异常的兴奋之中抽身，他小心翼翼地捧着那张英雄执照来问史蒂夫，“贴身收藏？在内裤上缝个口袋？”

在接受了“其实你不用随身带着它的”这个合理的建议之后，托尼未经调查就作出了和前辈们惊人相似的决定：他把这张“礼服式英雄执照”裱在了相框里，先是放在了床头柜上，后来改成了挂在墙上——挂在一个他每天一睁眼就能刚好看到的位置。

另一张执照同样是美国队长亲自设计的，他说这才是他要求每个复仇者和预备役都带在身上的执照。

“有别于被你们中的大多数人给裱起来当装饰品的‘礼服’，这是你们的‘狗牌’。”

薄薄的金属片很小，据说是由霍华德设计，但托尼怎么看也看不出来这其中能有什么技术含量需要他老爹经手。上面其实只有两项数据：英雄名称和血型。像托尼这样没有正式英雄名的预备役的狗牌上，就只有他的血型而已。

“这就足够了。”史蒂夫把做好的狗牌放到托尼手中时说，“关键时刻说不定能多给你一线生机。”

“什么生机？敌人看我失血过多于是动了恻隐之心根据狗牌上刻的血型给我输血吗？”

史蒂夫脸上露出了一个奇怪的表情，在这么多年的观察之后，托尼差不多也弄懂了，这是史蒂夫在“想板起脸来训斥他”和“但托尼这句话真的还挺好笑”之间徘徊时才会露出的表情。

“有时候我真的很希望我年龄不比你大，也不是你爸爸的朋友或者你的老师什么的。”

听到这句话的时候托尼不清楚自己的笑容是不是僵住了，他知道史蒂夫此刻要表达的不可能是他所想的那种意思，然而秘密被揭穿的错觉还是让他感到心虚。

对于托尼来说，史蒂夫从来就不是那种亲切的、会陪你玩闹的叔叔，但他也并不是那种自以为是的烦人长辈，重要的是他从不随意干涉托尼。

他常常撞见或者通过自己敏锐的观察发现托尼闯的祸或者搞砸的事情，他会询问托尼的善后方案，有时候还会给出很有帮助的意见，但他从来不会去告密。无论托尼在不在乎某事被其他人知道，他都不会说，而且这在他眼中是最理所当然的事情，托尼不必拽着他的衣襟摇晃撒娇请求他不要说出去，他也不必三番五次地保证“我一定会为你保密”——由此托尼猜测，他和史蒂夫之间确实是取得了某种默契的。

这种默契对于托尼来说很重要，通过这个他可以确信他在史蒂夫心中是占有一席之地的。当然，少年人心中初生的情愫总是在莽撞中掺杂着一丝自卑与怯懦，这个“一席之地”的要求极低，托尼仅仅是确信史蒂夫不是把他当成“霍华德家的调皮儿子”这样的附带品，而是在把他当成一个独立的个体来看待。

他预备以此为根据地，在史蒂夫心中开疆拓土。

有远大的目标是好事，不过远大的目标不总是能改变现状的，这并不能立刻消除托尼在史蒂夫面前那种无所遁形的感觉。

某次托尼突发奇想问史蒂夫借了一本书，拿回家之后托尼就把这事儿完全抛在了脑后，甚至都没打开过那本书一次，自然不可能记得自己把它放在了那里。史蒂夫借着来他家做客的机会来拿回那本书，于是托尼满头大汗地在自己的卧室里翻来翻去，而史蒂夫倚在卧室门边上翻着，在托尼第三次把垃圾桶举起来查看底下有没有放东西之后，他轻轻咳嗽了两声，出声提醒：“你觉得你有没有可能随手把它和你的青春期消遣用杂志放到了一起，然后塞到了你床上右侧枕头的枕套里？”

托尼成功把那本书从枕头套里扒拉了出来，期间史蒂夫贴心地别过头假装没看见跟着掉落在地上的杂志封面，但在托尼把书递过来的时候问：“可能是我眼花了，但我好像看到了其中一本封面上好像是我？”

托尼随机应变的速度一向很快：“确实是你，那是我在贤者时间的时候拿来忏悔和反思人生用的。”

此刻的托尼也在努力地保持自己随机应变的水平，他假装自己刚才的僵硬是因为看那枚狗牌看入了神，抬起头语调轻松地问队长：“怎么，这样你就不用忍受要和我朝夕相处这个事实了吗？”

“那样我就可以因为你说话太欠揍，随时和你大打出手了。”

“不错的想法，我们可以等我毕业之后再议。”托尼学着队长的语气说。

仔细想想，还真是和史蒂夫约了不少“毕业之后再议”的事情。托尼短暂地走了个神，让自己紧绷的神经放松一下以确保在接下来的精密操作中保持高效率，殷森就在这个时候丢给他一样东西：“我之前忘了把这个给你。”

因为那东西已经面目全非，被俘虏之后发生的一切又让托尼觉得恍若隔世，他愣了半天才反应过来这是他的狗牌。

“这东西的材质似乎很特殊……它刚好帮你挡下了一片很关键的弹片，如果没有它的话你很可能没法撑到我想出主意来救你。”殷森这样解释道。

听了之后托尼十分感谢自家老爹在这么小的一个东西的材质上下了如此之大的工夫，同时默默地记下了这一笔，决心回去后一定要好好嘲笑史蒂夫：“为什么你给的东西都是在意想不到的方面派上用场的？”

事实证明了远大的目标确实不一定能让当下的生活产生什么改变，真正再度站在史蒂夫面前之后，托尼一句话都说不出来，满脑子只想着他此刻到底是该不卑不亢地站好，直视美国队长的双眼，还是该羞愧地把头低下，为自己的错误做检讨。

史蒂夫轻描淡写地拿起放在桌上的英雄执照：“抱歉我刚才没去接你。听说他们找到你，正在送你回来的路上之后，我去你的房间里拿了这个。”

接下来发生的事情太突然了，过快的转折像是刀刃抵上喉咙，让人喘不过气来。

咔嚓。

特种纸在被撕开的时候发出了尤为悦耳的声音，托尼看着那张只欠一个签名的英雄执照在史蒂夫手中变成不大规整的两半时，几乎没有反应过来发生了什么。

咔嚓。第二次。撕开的两半纸被叠在一起，于是在另一声悦耳的咔嚓声之后，托尼的英雄执照变成了四片。

史蒂夫的动作平静且利落，完全没有要以此表达愤怒和震慑的意思，他看上去就好像刚刚只是撕开了巧克力的包装纸再把巧克力掰开似的。

于是托尼选择了低下头。他等待着美国队长用冰冷的语气宣判“你被开除了”，又或者等待着迎接暴风骤雨般的训斥，但史蒂夫叹了一口气，那种仿若是“这件事到此为止了”的叹气。

然后他说：“托尼，你知道我有多担心吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“觉不觉得自己是个打针的时候碰到实习护士的倒霉鬼？”托尼敲了敲殷森胳膊上的石膏，“不过就算你很不满，我也只能说我尽力了。”

“还好，在丢了小命和摔断一条胳膊之间，我明智地选择后者。”殷森在杂乱无章的宿舍房间里寻觅着落脚点，“我是来谢谢你救了我的命的……以及，我似乎害你被开除了。”

“你先救我的，咱俩可以算扯平了。”正蹲在地上给杂物分类的托尼停下了动作，长长地呼出一口气，“而且显然，我被开除也不是因为你，是因为我不打报告擅自行动，忽略可能引起的一系列后果，终于让队长对我失望了，之类之类的……不过这也是我自己猜的。八成是这样吧。我至今都不知道他在想什么……总是这样的。”

后半段话基本是些说给自己的嘀嘀咕咕，侯殷森也没指望自己能听懂，他蹲下来，用没受伤的那只手拍了拍托尼的背：“没有争取一下的空间了？不知道是不是我太自大了，但我或许可以作为被你营救出来的人质，帮你说几句话求个情——之类的。”

“别想了，队长最擅长的事情就是把应该分开看待的两件事情彻底分开看待，这要是一次评估测试，他可能会给我的表现打个A+，然后这和他要不要开除我仍旧是两码事。”

“队长不会给你A+的，他从来没给过你A+。”忽然出现在门口的红发女孩走了进来，递给托尼一张用胶带粘在一起的英雄执照，“我来给你这个，说不定你想留作纪念。”

“嗯哼，多谢你的好意，我是说帮我把这个捡回来了以及提醒我我还从来没在队长那里拿过A+这两件事。”托尼瞥了一眼娜塔莎手中的英雄执照，指了指旁边某个显然是用来堆放垃圾的纸箱，“扔那儿吧，我不想纪念，我觉得趁早把这里发生过的事情都给忘了比较有益于我的心理健康。鉴于我现在的身体已经离健康有很长一段距离了，我觉得保持心理健康对我来说格外重要。”

托尼开始把地上的杂物往箱子里乱丢，娜塔莎把手里的英雄执照放到了他头上，他一把把那张已经饱受摧残再也恢复不成原状的纸抓起来，泄愤似的揉成一团，扔进了垃圾箱。

“队长选择这么做一定有他的理由。”

“正好我现在最不想听的就是他的理由。”

“所有人都知道队长最疼你了。”

“抱歉，她刚才说什么？”托尼看向了殷森，“刚才我耳朵好像出问题了。”

“他最疼你，所以对你最严格。”娜塔莎熟知托尼的这套拒绝沟通，她阵脚丝毫未乱地继续说了下去，“别告诉我你完全感觉不到。”

“我确实不太明白为什么。”当史蒂夫把托尼的档案消去的时候，站在他身后的索尔提出了疑问，“在我的家乡，我们认为惩罚应与过错相称。”

“你指开除托尼的事情？这可不是惩罚，索尔，只不过我正好觉得是时候了而已。”

在索尔的印象中，史蒂夫一直是个情绪内敛的人，即便是亲近的人也很难看出他心里究竟在想些什么，而且这层隔膜正随着岁月的流逝而逐渐加厚。但现在，史蒂夫显露出了和他外表年龄相当的情绪，兴奋，期待，甚至还带着一丝得意，让索尔不禁怀疑他进门之前听到的口哨声并不是错觉。

史蒂夫知道索尔一向不喜欢这样的转弯抹角：“还记得你第一次给新生上课的时候一定会说的那句话吗？托尼当时一定在心里想这又是一句正确的废话，但我相当喜欢那句话。”

索尔拍了拍脑袋，片刻之后回想了起来，然后咧开嘴笑着，用力拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“原来是这么一回事，吾友，这确实是你的风格。”

托尼觉得眼下的场面没有因为两人的双双沉默而变得十分尴尬，全仰赖于史蒂夫带来的两根棒棒糖。当然，史蒂夫看上去没有丝毫的不自在，虽然是他擅自出现在托尼的卧室里，还送出了一份相当不像样的礼物，但他现在就是能够气定神闲地靠在沙发上吃棒棒糖，如果有不知情的人走进来，八成会觉得史蒂夫才是这个房间的主人，托尼则是初次来访手足无措只能靠吃糖来缓解尴尬的客人。

当舌头能碰到棒棒糖的棍子时，托尼意识到了他还能思考接下来该说什么的时间正一点点的减少，为了逃避这种危机感，他开始不断地把手中棒棒糖的包装纸揉皱又展开，顺带发现上面还印着索尔的半身像，旁边则是一行“雷神语录”之类的东西。

那句话托尼再熟悉不过了，他进入复仇者学院的第一天就被拉去听了索尔那……水平相当业余一点也不激动人心的演讲，索尔相当真诚地说起“维京勇士北风造”时，托尼也相当真诚地祈祷这千万别是索尔的教学方针。

万幸，这确实不是——倒有可能是史蒂夫的教学方针。

“那是一个系列的。”托尼愣了一下才反应过来史蒂夫指的是他手上的糖纸，“还有我的，钢铁侠的，其他复仇者的，最近还出了我的生日特别款。”

史蒂夫说这话的时候苦笑着，并且一反常态地准备就此事大倒苦水。史蒂夫的反常总会让托尼觉得慌乱，然而有时候他也会享受这种感觉，比如现在，他能够听到史蒂夫向他倾吐心声和私人情绪，就像他们之前的那层隔膜已经彻底消失了似的。

话题从糖纸扯到了街道，不用走远，只要从托尼卧室的窗户往外看去，就可以看到人们正提前为美国队长的生日做准备。因为还有一个月的时间，画面乍看上去没有那么惊人，但已经可以看见商家在窗户玻璃上贴的活动宣传，不约而同地使用了美国队长式配色，相当醒目。

而等到了七月四日临近的时候，托尼可以毫不犹豫地和人打赌那场面比圣诞节还要热闹，要知道那天可是独立日……无论是不是所有人都愿意承认，但“美国队长的生日”就是把国庆日的风头给压了过去。

二战传奇，美国精神的象征，地球的守护者，复仇者领袖……人们对美国队长的崇拜是多维度的，有时候甚至还到了令人觉得匪夷所思的程度。托尼到现在还没想明白，以他老爹的性格，究竟为什么会如此敬仰美国队长。

不过托尼倒也没有众人皆醉我独醒的感觉。毕竟他本人也从某个维度执着于美国队长，执着于史蒂夫，也许执着的程度要胜过很多人。

“我一直就不喜欢他们这样……这种过度追捧到最后总会变成盲从。”

史蒂夫罕见的长段抱怨终于告一段落，托尼嘴里的糖也已经彻底融化，他咬着剩下的那根小塑料棍：“你又不是那种人。你不喜欢也不会把自己送上神坛。”

“但显然，他们喜欢把我送上神坛。当风已经吹起来的时候，最初的那只蝴蝶是否还在振翅已经不重要了，就像当你发现你的武器被人不怀好意地挪作他用，你作为制造者也只能满腔怒火和愧疚地去尝试解决这件事——就算我们想对所有做过的事情和说过的话负责，我们也不总保有控制权。”

托尼不太懂他为什么会觉得时隔多年被史蒂夫说教的感觉还挺好的。可能这会让他觉得他回到了数年以前还是预备役复仇者的时候，他一生中的黄金岁月——当然，现在也是他的黄金岁月。

“总而言之，你把我藏到七月四日，确保直到七月五日零点为止都没人找到我，尤其是不能让复仇者找到我。”然后，仍旧像在学院时那样，史蒂夫开始下达清晰的指令，“到那时他们应该就能听到我预先设定好的留言，让猎鹰继任美国队长。”

“你说什么玩意儿？！”托尼连着深吸了好几口气才缓过劲来，“猎鹰继任……那么你呢？”

“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我继续做我该做的、能做的事情，和我是不是美国队长一点关系也没有。”

“你和美国队长。”托尼几乎要笑出来了，是那种极其想对此言论表示轻蔑，以及想让说这话的人明白这有多荒唐的笑，“这难道还能是两码事？”

“这就是两码事。就像钢铁侠虽然依靠你提供的技术做了英雄，但你和他其实也完全是两码事。”

哦，又扯到钢铁侠身上去了。托尼一直都觉得队长对钢铁侠有些过分的在意，一种令他不知道该判断为是好感还是敌意的在意，所以他最后得出的结论是：这是他的自我意识过剩。

不过这可并不妨碍他把钢铁侠当成假想情敌——嗯，那确实就是他本人没错，但队长又不知道。

“啊，我还以为我提供了全部的资金和技术支持这件事能让我在他伟大英雄生涯里当个大功臣呢。”托尼开始觉得嘴巴发干，有无数的情绪在心里翻涌，拼凑出来的字句却不足以表达，他上次有这种感觉还是在被史蒂夫开除的时候，“你和你的制服、盾牌，你所做的事情，你这么多年经历的一切，这些所有加起来……你给予了美国队长意义，是这个名字因你而伟大，不是你因为这个名字而伟大。你成就了它，现在怎么可能抛下它不管，还说这是两码事？”

“这么说起来，乔治·华盛顿也赋予了美国总统这个位置意义，在当时有比他更合适的人选吗？他作出的伟大贡献难道不是不可替代的吗？但如你所见，美国总会有新的总统，其中仍旧不乏伟人，也不乏庸才，甚至有人会被钉到历史的耻辱柱上，然而一切总要这样向前。托尼，这可不光是你一个人的毕业考试。”

美国队长看向窗外。

“这是独立日。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我还以为你很忙。”托尼在训练室的软垫上打着哈欠，“但从你亲自给我上课的频率来看，我觉得你还挺闲的。”

“不，我确实很忙，我只是把所有空闲时间都花在了你身上而已，这是我对未来的期许和投资。”

托尼晃了晃脑袋怀疑自己睡糊涂了，不过紧接着他就意识到这确实是自己睡糊涂了导致的理解错误：“当你说你的时候，你是在说你们，是吧？”

史蒂夫挑起了眉毛：“当然，你、娜塔莎、克林特……你们所有人。不过我分给你的时间确实是最多的。”

托尼惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，那句“为什么”还没有冲口而出，史蒂夫就补充道：“因为你最懒。”

“不是我懒，是我讨厌枯燥、重复和无意义的工作。”托尼耸了耸肩膀，“你教一些技巧性的东西的时候我就从来没偷过懒，真的。”

“纠正你一下，体能训练虽然枯燥又重复，但并不是无意义，所以你的偷懒理由是不成立的。不过，既然你提出意见了，我们可以偶尔放松一下——”

“今天给我放假？”托尼期待地抬起头。

“不，今天我们换个方式，换个你一定会喜欢的方式。”

在被带到这个“全息模拟实战演练室”之后，托尼看着正皱着眉头在控制终端上调试数据的史蒂夫：“我爸做的系统？”

“是的，把意识连接上去之后可以做一些模拟训练，即使在模拟世界里受伤也不会对现实有任何影响。不过他说因为毕竟连接了精神，所以要是在模拟世界里死亡了，回到现实之后会有惊心动魄心有余悸的感觉。程度很轻，大概相当于刚看完一场恐怖片。”

“不知道他有没有向你介绍过更多规则，因为我看过详细的计划书，要是你不知道的话，我可能会有点占优势。”

史蒂夫按下了模拟生成世界的确认键，反手把连接用的头盔扔给了托尼一个：“赢了算你的，我绝对不耍赖。”

在战斗中，尤其是在这种一对一的战斗中，史蒂夫自信但极少会过分自信，但他承认这次确实是他的误判，在被突如其来的力道从背后勒住咽喉之前，他都确信自己一定是最后的赢家。

他甚至还在考虑要如何照顾托尼的自尊心，让他输得不要那么难看呢。

利用地形等悄悄从背后接近敌人的潜伏技巧，和从背后锁喉的这一招，都是史蒂夫教给托尼的，托尼说得没错，对于技巧型的东西他从来没有偷过懒，不然他也不可能成功接近史蒂夫完成偷袭了。

虽然模拟世界中的史蒂夫遭到了削弱，感官没有现实中那么敏锐，但这仍旧是一次值得拿到A+的偷袭。

然而比起值得拿到A+的技巧和执行过程，更让史蒂夫感到惊讶的是勒在他咽喉上的力道。在普通人中，托尼的力气并不算小，但此刻他的咽喉承受的力道绝对不是一个普通人能用手臂给予的，而且这种冷硬的触感……

史蒂夫往下看去，但系统已经检测到模拟对象中的一个已经没有足够的集中力应对模拟世界，自动断开了意识的连接。

他把视线转向一旁的回放屏幕，从摄像头的角度看去，能够清楚地看见托尼胳膊上多了一段金属臂甲，刚才就是这玩意儿让他发挥出了远超正常人极限的力量。

那是模拟世界中的东西，不可能被带到现实里来，史蒂夫没办法说“拿过来让我看一下”，只能直接询问托尼：“我知道接下来是你的洋洋自得时间，但是能不能抽空向我解释解释，这到底是什么回事？”

“这个部分还在调试当中，所以我爸大概什么都没说，不过就我这次的实践来看，已经离完成不远了。那个世界里的东西可以作为道具来使用，这你是知道的，但是还有一点……模拟世界同样遵循现实世界的固有法则，也就是说你可以利用其中的东西来制造新装备。”

托尼按下暂停，指着屏幕上自己手臂上的那段金属，以及连通到口袋里的电线：“看见了吗？其实是很简单的一个玩意儿，就是因为没有合适的便携能源，续航上稍差了一点。”

“确实不错。”史蒂夫赞许地点点头，“既然游戏结束了，我们就回到平时的训练当中吧。”

“什么？”托尼一脸震惊，“难道不是今天提前结束给我放假吗？”

“不。不可能的。走吧，去训练室，或者你想去操场上追逐太阳也行。”

“你一个为自由而奋斗的人，为什么当起老师来就这么独裁？”

两个人同时笑了起来，史蒂夫知道托尼只是说了句他自己也没当真的玩笑话，不过他倒是确实很想和托尼谈谈这个问题。

“托尼，你觉得真正的自由是什么？”

史蒂夫推测托尼平时应该时常会思考这个问题，因为他仅是略略沉吟几秒钟，就组织好了回答。

“我觉得真正的自由必然是在某个法度之下，某套规则之下。一定要有限制，否则无论是膨胀的善意还是膨胀的恶意，又或者单纯是人类无意义的情绪与欲望，都会毁掉自由那种微妙的平衡。神性尚且有黑暗面，自由这类美好的词汇和事物同样有黑暗面，自由的黑暗面就是混沌。”托尼不断地空中比划着，来表示自由在没有约束的情况下倾塌的场面，“我们现在所拥有的自由，其实是建立在社会性之上的，如果我们想要绝对的自由，就要抛弃自身的社会性，不受保护，也就不受限制，无视限制，也就等于放弃被保护。当某人拥有可以凌驾于规则之上、让他不需要秩序的保护的人，那他就必然会被秩序内的人所畏惧，因为他的存在随时可能破坏秩序带来的平衡，从而夺走大众的自由……”

托尼说话的语速很快。一秒钟之内可以有七八个想法不断地在他脑海中打转，不断地被他自己否认或者被他自己认可，而且他总是急切地想要证明自己的正确，这有时候会让他的演说变得离题万里或者太过杂乱，直到他自己厌烦了用语言来说服某人，转而继续专注于行动。

史蒂夫不想让托尼的这种坏习惯成为他们之间交流沟通的阻碍，在托尼的语速又开始加快，并试图同时阐述好几件事情的时候，他伸手捂住了托尼的嘴。

“别急，我听着呢。”

托尼点点头之后，史蒂夫松开了手让他继续。

“所以，自由是有边界的，放任其发展，我们同样会失去自由，当我们生活在混沌之中时，个人的自由同样是一种奢侈品。”

这是托尼对自己的即兴小演讲的总结语，史蒂夫对此报之一笑，没有说话，这让托尼有些恼火了。他不在乎别人的想法，却相当在乎被自己重视的人轻视或敷衍对待。

“你觉得我说的不对？”

“你说的没错，不过我只认可这些话作为想法，而不认可这些话作为‘做法’。自由是有边界的，需要相应的秩序来制约，才可以被人类拥有。这话没错，就像你经常评价的那样，这是一句正确的废话。你有没有想过，秩序也是有边界的？秩序膨胀到一定程度，就会变成独裁。当我说，复仇者是为了一个更美好的世界而战斗的时候，我不是在说我们要通过自身的影响力去塑造这个世界，让它向我脑海中的理想状况发展。我是在说，我们要守住的是这个世界的平衡，让它寻找那个正确的答案——谁也不知道那个答案会是什么。”

托尼没有被说服。从他的眼神，史蒂夫可以看出来这一点，就算不看眼神，史蒂夫也清楚托尼是个难以被说服的人。他的固执中掺杂着自傲，只要他认定正确的事，任谁都难以让他改变想法。

但史蒂夫的一番话确实给托尼带来了新的思考方向，他思索了片刻，说道：“就像在帮人类文明学习骑自行车一样。”

需要跟在后面，抓着自行车的后座维持好平衡，但也需要在适当的时候松开手。

那样才能真正学会。

那样才能从中毕业。

那样才能迎来独立。

史蒂夫担心托尼又会沉入到自己的情绪里去，他拍了一下托尼的肩膀，自然地把话题带往另一个方向：“好了，现在我们知道我们不但表面上合不来，深层次上来说也难以说服彼此。要是有朝一日我们站在了对立面上，你觉得你能够打败我吗？”

“我能。”

“打败你的老师？”

“这不是不可能，至少现在我知道了你的许多习惯，对于一些罕有弱点的人来说，习惯就是他们的弱点——”托尼忽然停住了话语，也停住了脚步。

他站在原地，像是忽然想到了什么十分重要却一直被他遗漏的事情。

“如果某天我们真的谁也无法说服谁，都相信各自的正确，彼此都知道我们之间必有一战……那会是有意义的，是吗？”

不是怨恨，不是单纯的情绪宣泄，在重重矛盾之中，他们其实心向同一的归宿，那些表达和碰撞不会毫无意义。

“是，我可以保证那仍旧是有意义的。”史蒂夫清晰地回答道。

托尼的情绪变化总是来得很快，上一秒他还在消沉，这会儿他就反过来试图要安抚史蒂夫了：“也许还是会有伤痕和痛楚，但我觉得，我们之间的问题，一定存在一个解。一个让我们两人都能够释怀的善解。”

“最近我可能说这个话题太多次了。”史蒂夫的视线在托尼身上停留了片刻，“但如果我不是你的长辈，或者换句话说，我们是平辈，局面真的会变得很令人期待。”

“那我能说什么呢？”托尼揶揄道，“只能怪你早生了太多年。”

“我偶尔还挺喜欢幻想一下的，也许可以有那样的情况，就像你说的，有那样一种契机，一种命运……”

一种善解。


	6. Chapter 6

“你不要这么东张西望，我就不会那么容易被认出来的。”

“你要是离家出走的时候能好好收拾行李，至少带几件换洗衣服出来，或者不要拒绝我给你准备，我们也不用这样在大街上乱晃了。”

然后又来了，又来了。托尼想道。

那是史蒂夫最擅长的事情，就像他的格斗技一样干脆利落正中要害，就像他所向学生们反复强调的那样，重要的不是技巧和套路，是用从反复的练习和实战中积攒出的经验和眼力——“破坏对方的平衡”。

这似乎也成了史蒂夫的处事之道，他总是能够穿过托尼喋喋不休的夸耀或者抱怨，准确地看见事物的核心，然后正中要害。

再多的解说都比不上一个实例，比如说此刻，史蒂夫把几件衬衫扔进购物篮，停下脚步，转过神，认真地看着托尼：

“你讨厌和我一起出来吗？”

你看，他似乎抓住了托尼想关注又不想关注的某个重点，然后把托尼逼到了死角。对于这个问题他没办法昧着良心说讨厌。

托尼想说他更讨厌这种在史蒂夫面前总是无所遁形的感觉，但他没说。他总觉得他已经失去了和史蒂夫进行正常交流的能力，在没办法用钢铁侠的面具遮挡住自己真实的表情的时候，他就不受控制地陷入了无措，上一秒还在想着“也许聊聊往事有助于缓和气氛”，下一秒思路又变成了“但每件和史蒂夫之间的愉快往事似乎都会指向被开除的那天”，再然后这些东西就搅成了一团。

托尼不擅长这个。人是善变的、不可理喻的，自己的造物与机械则是稳固的、可靠的，托尼不知道这个认知的产生是不是完全因为他的“不擅长”——也许其中有一部分就是事实呢？

“不讨厌。”这句话是在头脑发热的时候说出来的，是那种说出来三秒钟之后，恢复清醒的说话者立刻就会为之感到深深后悔的话，但往往其中包含着内心深处最真实的想法，“哪怕某天我会恨你也没法讨厌你。”

“区别在于？”

“恨比讨厌有意义。”

有意义的、不空虚的、与众不同的。托尼从来不直接说出口，史蒂夫也从未对此有表示，但他们心照不宣的是，托尼渴望着史蒂夫的认可——尽管在很长一段时间里，托尼自己也明白这份渴望之下潜藏的是何种性质的感情。

“这让我有点好奇了，你真的恨过我吗？”

“没有。”

“那么，被开除之后你想过要报复我吗？”

谈话的节奏又被史蒂夫掌控在了手中，托尼早就猜到事情会是这样的，他转弯抹角犹豫许久也只敢旁敲侧击的事情，史蒂夫会毫无芥蒂地正面提出。

“这倒是想过。”他承认。

“什么方式？”

“做关于你的春梦。”

“挺别致的。”

“过奖了。”

谈话在渐入佳境中戛然而止，托尼对此颇感遗憾，结账的时候他忽然想起来他小时候也有一次陪史蒂夫出来买东西，连他自己都忘了他当时是怎么从货架的最高处拽下来了一件衣服，并拽着史蒂夫的裤腿不放，坚持让史蒂夫买下来，因为“你穿这件一定特别好看”。

而且他同样也不记得那件衣服究竟长什么样，甚至不记得史蒂夫最后究竟有没有买。

走出店门的时候托尼尝试性地描述了一下这件事，并向史蒂夫询问该事件的后续发展。

“那是条裙子。”史蒂夫依次回答托尼的几个疑问，“我最后没买，你当时看上去很失望，心里应该也确实非常失望，因为那年的圣诞节你把它作为礼物送给了我。”

托尼百思不得其解他怎么就在他和史蒂夫之间的诸多往事之中准确地挑出了可能是最尴尬的一个，所以直到两个人走进快餐店准备对付一顿午饭他都没再尝试开口。

收银台旁的支架上放着活动宣传，现在购买儿童套餐赠送美国队长周边玩具，款式随机，全套共六款。几个排在托尼和史蒂夫后面的孩子正就此话题叽叽喳喳，其中一个戴着眼镜的非常认真地在计算他们大概要吃多少份才能集齐全套玩具。

托尼不由得回想起自己的童年，买儿童套餐附赠美国队长周边玩具这种事儿从那时候就开始了，不过他不一样，他很小的时候就有那个财力大摇大摆地走进店门，双手扒在有些高的收银台上，财大气粗地宣布：“今天我请客，给店里每个人来一份儿童套餐，但玩具全部给我。”

托尼盯着儿童套餐宣传广告的时间有些太久了，史蒂夫忍不住开口打趣：“你要是想要的话就买吧，我不会嘲笑你的。”

在和史蒂夫进行友好的互相攻击和互相嘲笑方面，托尼还是十分老练的，他想也不想就顶了回去：“我只是在想某人要是没有因此拿到他该拿的那份钱，我可以帮忙告他们。”

轮到他们了，收银员有些懒散地问：“要点些什么？”

“六份儿童套餐，谢谢。”史蒂夫说。

“麻烦拿不一样的玩具，谢谢。”托尼说。

他听见身后传来几个孩子惊喜的私语：“你们听到了吗，可以让他拿不一样的！”

片刻之后，托尼和史蒂夫带着六份儿童套餐和一整套的玩具坐到了一个角落里的位置上，旁边墙壁上挂着的电视里刚好在播送有关超级英雄的杂谈节目，托尼挤番茄酱的时候抬眼多看了几次屏幕，于是靠墙坐着的史蒂夫伸手略微调大了音量。

被请到的嘉宾身上穿着星盾图案的T恤，毫无疑问是个美国队长的忠实拥簇者，他正拿着话筒对着镜头发表一番慷慨激昂的演讲：“美国队长曾经说过这样一段让我深以为然的话，英雄之名就像是一个盒子，你待在其中就会被约束，也会被质疑，不断会有人问你，你在盒子里面做什么？但其实真正应该发问的是英雄们，他们才应该问，你们在盒子外面做什么？”

“说的不错啊。”托尼咬了一大口汉堡，然后腾出手去拆包在附赠玩具外面的塑料包装袋，“挺切入要害的。”

“说的是不错，但那根本不是我说的。”

“他就不怕有人去查证吗？我觉得肯定有你的狂热粉丝组织什么的，记录你的每句话，然后对这种乱给你编排语录的行为提出严正抗议。”

“有人知道真相和成功把真相传达出来是完全不同的两件事。”史蒂夫瞥了一眼屏幕，那人慷慨激昂的演讲和美国队长语录编纂仍在继续，“我不在意别人对我的看法，但我讨厌有人借我的名义输出自己的观点和情绪——尤其在此举的影响力超出想象的情况下。近年来我一直在思考解决的方法。”

托尼极尽嘲讽之能“哦”了一声，但他觉得这还没有队长平时那种轻描淡写的“噢”来得有杀伤力：“所以你的解决办法就是忽然跑来我这里，跟我说你不当美国队长了？”

史蒂夫表现得就好像这是一件不值一提的小事，但托尼知道他正身处风暴与旋涡的中央，经历历史上的许多伟大领袖在晚年或者在被捧到太高处之后经历的苦恼：狂风因你而起，你却无法掌握风向。

“忽然？这可不是忽然，只是我觉得是时候了而已，这是战术判断，我觉得世界会保持一段时间的局面稳定，复仇者们也有足够的能力应对我预料不到的突发事件，我们刚好可以趁此机会重整态势。不能……”史蒂夫说到这里时面色凝重，“不能这样继续下去。”

军队在战场上发挥的能力，有许多来自于和平年代的积累。美国军队在二战战场上发挥出那么强大的力量，不是因为他们有美国队长，也不是因为当时在场的士兵都有超出普通人类极限的强悍，而是因为他们背后有着一个庞大且足够强力的国家机器作为支撑。

“也可以说，这从一开始就是计划的一部分。我训练你们的初衷不是像某些人说的那样是让自己有一支‘私兵’，而是建立起一个无论何时都能健康运转的应对体系，一种——”

“一种平衡。”托尼想也不想地接上，“你提这个词的频率就和我爸提美国队长的频率差不多，搞得好像你暗恋它。这么说来你是想要一举两得，复仇者在忽然失去领袖的情况下重整，找到任何情况下都能运转自如的平衡，而你脱开那个叫‘英雄’的盒子中的枷锁，不让自己的影响力——正面的和负面的——继续扩大，于是重新找回你自己的平衡。”

“准确来说一举三得。还有你。”

“我？我只要帮你躲过一群训练有素还满世界找你的复仇者就行了，很简单。”

史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿。

“你幸福吗？”

被忽然问到这个问题的时候托尼差点被可乐呛住：“你是准备和我推销心灵鸡汤吗？”

他咳嗽了两声把被呛到的不适感消除：“说不上不幸福。”

“如果这很难回答的话，我可以换个问法——你满足于现在的自己吗？”

“你知道这个问题的答案的，队长。不。永远是不。”

“是的，我知道。而且我特别喜欢这一点。”史蒂夫顿了一下，抬眼看向托尼，“我说过这个吗？”

“说过，如果我没记错的话。五秒钟前你说了第一次。”


	7. Chapter 7

独自回忆往事只会让人越来越伤感，但如果有亲历者能陪你一起，你们也许就能找回曾有过的氛围，从而产生回到了过去的错觉。

托尼此刻正和史蒂夫共享着这种来之不易的错觉。

和许多人想象中的不同——甚至也和托尼自己想象中的不同——托尼和史蒂夫的相处其实挺愉快的。

至少只要不去深究，它就完全符合愉快这个概念。

托尼负责没完没了地说不正经的话，而史蒂夫负责一本正经地回答他，从客观的角度来看，他们之间的关系相当健康，堪称模范。比单纯的长辈和晚辈之间少了几分拘谨，又比平辈的兄弟朋友之间多了一些分寸，关系健康稳固如砖石堆砌的城堡。

客观来说这很好，至少霍华德对此很满意，史蒂夫没有明确表示过，但他应该基本上觉得很满意，于是托尼顿感在此事上的孤立无援，他们都觉得到此为止就好，只有托尼满意却远远不满足。

他总觉得有哪里不对劲，总觉得他和史蒂夫之间不该是这样，然而他既说不出为什么不该，又说不出该是怎样，他在这种自己也搞不懂的愁绪之中挣扎了许久，并因此而喜怒无常了好一阵子。

太过聪明的人总会在某些方面格外迟钝，霍华德自然不可能察觉出青春期的儿子正困陷于某种专属的少年维特之烦恼，也就不可能明白托尼为什么总盼着史蒂夫来做客，史蒂夫真的来了之后却又一副避之不及的样子。

玛利亚倒是对儿子的心事心知肚明，对丈夫在何处敏锐又在何处迟钝同样心知肚明，她以一个母亲的包容与委婉阻断了霍华德在托尼扔下刀叉躲回房间里之后发出的抱怨：“他是不是恋爱了？”

于是霍华德的喋喋不休又转向了另一个方向，史蒂夫礼貌地向玛利亚示意：“我去叫他。”

托尼的房门关着，但史蒂夫知道这扇门关着是为了等他来敲，他用指节在门板上叩了三下：“托尼？”

屋里没有传来明确的回答，不过拿起和放下东西、翻过书页的声音忽然变得特别大。

史蒂夫不轻不重地说：“据说人的愤怒本质上是对自己的无能的愤怒。”

门被打开了一条缝，托尼从里面探出头来：“那你觉得呢？”

“我觉得这话说得挺对的。人的大部分愤怒都来源于对处境的愤怒，而自己无能为力去改变那种处境才是最令人恼火的事情。”

托尼把门彻底打开了：“你到底想说什么？”

时至今日，托尼已经忘记了史蒂夫当时究竟和他说了什么，他只记得他跟在史蒂夫身后回到了餐桌上，吃完了那顿被自己撇下的晚餐。令他记忆犹新的却是跟在史蒂夫身后时的那种感觉，他试图和史蒂夫保持同样的步调和节奏，但总是以失败告终，而史蒂夫从来也不会放慢脚步或者停下来等等他，如果是一起出门的时候，史蒂夫甚至不会偶尔回头看看，就好像他笃信当他往前走的时候，托尼会一直跟在他身后。

托尼觉得这其实不能算是“身后”，这是个微妙到难以言喻的位置，又可以说是身后，又可以说是身侧，这让他每分每秒都在犹豫，究竟是乖乖落到后面去，还是干脆上前一步。

史蒂夫似乎察觉到了托尼的犹豫。他难得地停下脚步，转过身：“怎么，你想牵我的手吗？我还以为你学会了自己走路之后就不想来这套了呢。”

那天晚上托尼做了个梦，用他的话来说，是噩梦。他梦见他闯了大祸，所有人都不肯原谅他，连玛利亚脸上都难掩失望的神色，只有史蒂夫搂住他，轻轻吻着他的额头安慰：“没事的，小孩子都会犯错。”

这是个梦的主人清醒地知道自己身在梦中的梦，托尼惊恐地想把自己和这个词撇清关系：“我已经不是小孩子了！”

史蒂夫的语气温柔得简直要滴出水来：“在我眼中你永远都是个孩子。”

托尼从此梦中惶然惊醒，不顾此刻是凌晨，给史蒂夫打了电话，严肃地发问：“如果我闯了个难以收场的大祸……”

史蒂夫打断了他：“比如在这个点给我打电话？”

“要是你觉得可以，也可以吧。”托尼有些心虚地咕哝。

史蒂夫声情并茂地回答他：“你要是敢闯这种祸，你就给我等着。”

“要的就是你这句话。”

托尼心满意足地挂了电话，卷过被子翻身继续睡觉，而史蒂夫挂掉了这个自己从窗户翻进家里才来得及接到的电话，笑着摇了摇头，他摘下背上有些褪色了的盾牌，在原地顿了一会儿，叹出一口气，然后莫名地笑了起来。

带着这个有些冒傻气的笑容，史蒂夫摘了头盔，擦着脸上的尘土走向浴室，在黑暗中洗完了澡。

这之后史蒂夫依旧没有开灯，他心里有种细微的感觉，好像只要开了灯，就会有某种东西被破坏或驱逐——某种总是在寂静的深夜悄然围绕着他，令他情不自禁笑出声来的东西。

史蒂夫记得那种感觉，现在坐在快餐店里和托尼一起拆美国队长周边玩具的外包装时，他仍旧记得并能够捕捉到那种感觉。

最后他们把拆出来的玩具扔进装衣服的袋子里准备回家，一出门就撞见店员正在贴新的宣传单——下一期活动的儿童套餐赠送的是钢铁侠玩具。

当时史蒂夫没有发表意见，不过在回到家里之后，他有些突兀地提出：“我每次看到钢铁侠的时候，都觉得他有哪里不太一样。一开始的时候我还会确认好几次他和我上次遇到的究竟是不是同一个。”

“因为我不停地在给战甲做更新迭代。”托尼得意不过尚未忘形，他还没忘了要假装自己并不是钢铁侠战甲之下的那个人，“我搞不懂你是怎么十年如一日地忍受同一套衣服。”

“十年前你给我修改过一次，我觉得这就足够了。”史蒂夫漫不经心地表示，“胸口那个反应堆也不太一样。”

“因为那是重中之重，我显然不会忽略掉这么重要的部分。”

他们在谈钢铁侠的装备，在谈托尼提供给这位蒙面英雄的技术支持，至少托尼以为这是这段对话的核心所在，然而史蒂夫的下一句话让他感到迷惑了。

“我确实能理解你和他趣味相投。虽然你们只是单纯的雇佣关系——确实是单纯的雇佣关系吧？”

托尼慢慢地眨巴着眼睛，揣测着史蒂夫此言的缘由和意图。

“还是有几分除了生意之外的交情在的。不过，怎么，你准备开始干涉我的私人交友了？”

“你什么时候才能改掉随便给我扣帽子这个习惯？”

“等这个习惯变得不好玩的时候。”

“我只是认为钢铁侠不是什么适合深交的人，尤其是对你来说。”

“我也觉得对我来说你不是什么适合深交的人，可惜咱俩已经这么熟了，真令人遗憾。”

在说着这些不用过脑子的互相嘲讽的时候，托尼始终在观察和思考，他没忘记史蒂夫曾经教给他的东西：和敌人周旋，并在此过程中找到真正脆弱的那个点，找到能破坏平衡的那个点，然后一击即中。

现在托尼觉得自己找到了，这意外地容易，因为史蒂夫罕见地把情绪表现得如此明显，那些掩饰骗不过任何人。

“你讨厌钢铁侠。”言语的利刃已经磨就，托尼自信满满，“而且基本上是私人情感上的讨厌。”

这没准儿能让他在和史蒂夫的针锋相对中掰回一局。托尼心想。

“对，我就是讨厌他。”史蒂夫回答。

好吧，是我想多了。托尼啧了一声，收回刚才的那个想法。

“他夺走了你的可能性。在我看来本应属于你的可能性。”

再度挫败的事实令托尼感到烦躁，他不得不在内心一连串即将出口的咒骂中挑出一句稍显友好的话来：“为什么你总是觉得你什么都知道？”

“在关于你的事情上，我觉得我就是什么都知道。”

“噢是吗？”托尼出了一道他觉得史蒂夫不可能做出来的题，“你知道我对你是怎么想的吗？”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，也许是因为回答不上来而在逃避问题，也有可能是在组织语言为回答做准备。就在托尼觉得这沉默漫长得像是第一种可能性，准备出言讥讽时，史蒂夫缓缓开口了。

他就像是在讲一个与他无关的故事似的娓娓道来：“我不清楚具体是在什么时候，总之，你在某天忽然发现你比你之前所想象的还要迷恋我，那些你理不清楚的情感和情绪并不全部可以用青春期的幻想来解释。你在此事实面前挣扎了一阵子但最终接受了它。你缺少安全感，而我恰恰是你生命中罕有的恒定不变的东西。所以你不忍心也不敢改变和我之间的关系，因为你害怕这中间会出什么差错。”

“一点猜测。”说完之后他挠了挠脸颊，就好像他是个刚刚上台做完演讲，正迫不及待征询他人意见的中学生，“猜得对吗？”


End file.
